Brothers of the Storm
by Hero Childheart
Summary: A new family begins attending Sky High and they are by no means Hero Support.
1. Chapter 1

**Usual disclaimer stuff, don't own sky high or the characters etc but i do own mine MWHAHAHA cough cough **

**This story story comes after the movie when they return to Sky High the next year. Hope you enjoy.**

"Hey guys have you heard the rumors?" said Magenta running up to her friends

"What rumor is that?" Layla asked

"A class five started school here today" she said sitting down with her tray of food

Ethan fainted and Zach just replied with a shocked "dude" where as Layla's only response was a "really" After not getting a response from Will they all looked at him, "ok so I don't know what a class five is"

"Oh you must have been away that day," replied Ethan, "the class system was what was around before the Hero and Hero Support system came into effect. The old system was considered too discriminative and was abolished but it's still used to classify more powerful humans. To translate a class one is basically your average Hero Support"

"Like us" interrupted Magenta

"A class two is a more powerful class of Hero Support that could become a Hero in there own right if they practiced and got good enough. A class three is your basic level hero"

"Like me and Layla?" interrupted Will

"No we're both class four, basically really powerful heroes, the example they give for it is that we could destroy the world if we tried hard enough"

Will was a little startled by that prospect even though he would never do it but then he asked "so what's a class five?"

"They could destroy the world if they wanted to," replied Layla taking another sip of her juice

"Does it go any higher?" Will asked

"Six and seven but none exist not for awhile anyway" she answered him trying to put his fears to rest

"But what could they do?"

"Well a class six doesn't have to obey any of the laws of reality, they can do pretty much as they please without consequences because there's no one that can stop except a class seven and before you ask a class seven can change reality as they see fit. In known history there has only ever been one class six and one class seven. The class six was a girl who called herself Covenant she became a religious zealot saying she was the daughter of God. She was eventually stopped by the only class seven to ever been known his name was Tailor because he could manipulate the very fabric of reality. Considered to be one of the cheesiest super hero puns ever, by his own admission, but no one was ever going to bother him about it" said Ethan putting his encyclopedic knowledge to use.

"How did he kill her?" Will asked thoroughly interested

"He didn't" said Layla "he just willed her out of existence. They say he didn't simply take her powers because he believed that what she had done no longer warranted her existence"

"What happened to Tailor?" he asked

"He just got bored with this reality so he created his own and moved there" replied Layla "but this is all very much off the topic we're talking about a class five. So Magenta what do we know?" she asked turning to the black haired girl

"He's taking on Speed and Lash in a Save the Citizen" she replied grinning

"I still can't believe they let them out on parole, they should've stayed there for what they did" Layla said being uncharacteristically vengeful going against her peace loving nature

"That's why everyone is being allowed to watch it, they reckon it's only going to be short so there going to set up all the monitors so everyone can watch it" Magenta said still smiling

"So when is it?" Zach asked

"Next period" she replied

Lunch couldn't have gone faster for them or for the rest of the school everyone wanted to see the fight for different reasons, some wanted to see Speed and Lash get pummeled but most wanted to see the class five in action. Lunch finished and everyone made there way to the gym to get the best seat possible if they had the period free otherwise it was the same thing just in the classrooms. Having the period free Layla and Will made there way to the gym quickly, Will using his power of flight to get himself and Layla to there quicker then almost everyone else. They got the best seats in the gym and saw that the three combatants were already there. Speed and Lash were on side while the class five was on the other. He was wearing a white hoodie with the hood drawn up to obscure his face and hair. He was also wearing black jeans and boots they found out later that he was asked to wear protection but he replied that he didn't need or want it, the coach didn't argue. Speed and Lash were in the arena grinning like idiots they were expecting a slaughter no one had won save the citizen when it was two against one. What they didn't realize was that a class five had never played it before.

"Are you ready gentlemen?" Coach Boomer called out. In response the three boys nodded. Lash and Speed a confident nod, the class five a slow and calculated one. He turned to the class five "your job is to save the citizen. Lash and Speed, like I have to tell you, but you have to stop him. Ready, go"

Speed charged and Lash swung his arms towards him, the class five reached out with his right towards Speed then his left towards Lash and at once clicked his fingers on both hands. In the space of a second Speed smashed into the ground like a freight train had been dropped on him while Lash suddenly started to bend in on himself until he was nothing but a human sized ball. Then the class five lifted his right arm into the air and the citizen flew into his hand snapping free of the rope.

It was a three second victory.

He put down the citizen and made his way to the exit and walked out. After he was gone the crowd sat for a moment in shock before bursting into riotous applause.

**End of Chapter one, tell me what you think this is my first post on FanFiction so reviews are more then welcome. It's short because it was an experiment if I get enough of a response I'll post a second chapter and I can promise you it will be a lot longer. Till then here's hoping you enjoyed it.**

**- Hero Childheart**

Edit: Fixed a typo and a few other grammatical problems


	2. Chapter 2

After save the citizen the class five wasn't seen for the rest of the day, rumors said that he had been taken to the Mad Science lab to explain what he actually did to the two boys. Lash and Speed were rather evasive for the rest of the school day when they came back from the nurses office and were unusually quiet. It was obvious to the other students that they're encounter with the class five obviously had them shaken.

The next day came and the class five was treated with a mixture of fear and awe. All the students tried there best to stay out of his way but a lot of them couldn't resist the temptation to stare in case he did something. Will and Layla weren't in any of his classes, but they had heard that the teachers were treating him a similar way with the exception of Coach Boomer who had taken an instant shine to him especially after the thrashing he gave Speed and Las the day before. No one had seen them but both of there parents had called and said that they were sick. It was the general assumption that they had become petrified of encountering the class five again.

Lunch came and Will and Layla saw the Class five sitting by himself wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans with black boots. His hair, which was jet black, was short and spiked up slightly giving the impression that he went to rock concerts on the weekend. He was sitting next to a boy about a year younger then with similar facial features, they figured he was his brother, the only difference being that he had white hair that was slicked and held fast by what could only be described as glue. Feeling sorry for them Will and Layla both decided to sit with them. They walked over to the table with the trays and Will asked "do you mind if we sit here?"

The class five merely put a one figure as if to say "one moment" he reached over into his bag and pulled out a thermos. Unscrewing the top and putting it on the table he poured some of the contents into the lid and took a deep drink guzzling the whole cup of the piping hot liquid. He held his head back for a few moments as if trying to absorb the concoction into his system more rapidly. Letting his head fall forward he looked up at both of them and with a tired smile said "sorry about that I'm not really talkative until I've had my coffee, that said you are more then welcome to sit here"

Layla and Will put down there trays and took a seat across from the two boys "I know what you mean I don't think I'm even alive unless I've chewed down on some coffee beans" said Layla making conversation "My name is Layla and this is Will" she said introducing herself and Will to him

"My name's Maelstrom but you can call me Mal and this is my kid brother Squall," he said while trying to scruff up his brothers hair unsuccessfully, whatever he put in his hair probably made it anything short of bulletproof. Then he looked around for a moment and said "Elle should be around somewhere, she's probably in the library but she's our younger sister"

"Does she like books?" Will asked

Mal shook his head "not really she just finds them easier to handle then people…" he was about to say something else when a fireball hit him on the back. Mal stood up and faced down the person who had thrown the fireball, Warren Peace.

"Warren what are you doing?" Will yelled

"Leave it Stronghold I know what I'm doing!" Warren yelled back to him. Will complied figuring that Mal could handle himself easily enough. Warren and Mal stood across from each other only two hundred meters apart. Warren let loose a roar and his entire arms were engulfed in flames while Mal merely opened his hands and the room started to shake loose objects floating into the air. The look of fierce determination they both shared sent silence through the entire room and everybody knew a fight was about to break out. Then started to charge towards each other when all of a sudden they both smiled and powered down gave each other a handshake followed by a quick hug and when they parted they both said "cousin" The entire cafeteria was both shocked and silenced at the same time including Will and Layla.

Warren and Mal walked over to the table and Warren tried to scruff Squall's hair, once again unsuccessfully, saying "How ya doing kid?"

The boy smiled at him "I'm good Warren still adjusting though, new school and all" Warren nodded in response understanding altogether to well what it was like he hadn't made any friends himself until last year.

"So you're related?" Layla finally asked

They both laughed "yeah" Mal said "our fathers were brothers, Elemental powers run in the family. Warren's a fire elemental as you probably already know, my brother Squall's a wind elemental and Elle's a shadow elemental"

"What are you? If you don't mind me asking" Will said

Mal's smile widened "I'm sure you'll figure that out before long"

"Hey Mal where is your sister?" asked Warren interrupting

"Library I think," Mal responded

"Has she been…" he asked, in response Mal just nodded and without another word he walked off to where Elle was.

"I've never really understood Elle, her powers are so unlike mine or anything I've ever seen. Then the things she's gone through, Warren understands her better then me or Squall," Mal said absently staring into his food then looking up at Will and Layla forced a smile "family issues I wouldn't worry about it"

Warren opened up the doors to the library to see the librarian unconscious slumped over her desk. He immediately fired up his arms igniting, then he ran through up and down the aisles looking for his cousin until turning a corner he saw his cousin Elle forced into a corner while a man hunched over her with a torch in one hand shining it on her and a tazer in the other ready to strike but before he could Warren shouted "hey!"

The man surprised, turned to face him accidentally moving the torch's light off of Elle. She gave a quick smile at Warren before disappearing completely into the shadows. The man turned back around and saw that his prey had disappeared after swearing he pulled out a syringe and injected into his arm saying, "you're going to pay for that boy"

"We'll see" he replied with his usual swagger. The man smiled and threw an energy bolt straight at his head, Warren merely tilted his head and it went straight past him blowing a hole the bookshelf behind him. In particular a shelf that contained the libraries only copy of Mice and Men a favorite book of his. "Ok now I'm annoyed" he said then letting loose a roar a wall of flames surrounded the man. Warren just waited to hear the sound of coughing and then of the man collapsing to the ground. After that he dispersed the flames and walking up to the man waited for a moment and when his eyes flew open Warren punched him square across the face knocking him completely unconscious, "knew you were faking" he said smugly nudging the unconscious man with his boot and then reaching into the man's shirt pulled out a pendant and pulling it off with a yank looked at it "damn"

Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a phone and dialed a number. He put it to his ear and waited when there was an answer he said "Mal we have a problem" he looked down at the man and then the pendant in his hand "they're back"

**Thanks for all the support people it's good to be welcomed. Well that's the end of the second chapter I hope you enjoyed a few more things happened and I'll admit it wasn't the longest chapter but this was a bit of a character building chapter then anything else. More will be revealed in the next chapter but regardless. Here's hoping you enjoy it**

**- Hero Childheart**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the update ladies and gentlemen hope you enjoy...**

"Shouldn't we take him to see Principal Powers?" Will asked

Mal answered with a smile "plenty of time for that later, for now I need to find out what they're trying to do"

"Who's they?" he asked

Mal gave a sideways glance to Warren who knowing the signal replied to Will "the Covenant, not Covenant herself just a bunch of people who followed her. Bunch of idiots thought she was the real deal and worshipped her, naturally she loved it and wasn't going to stop them. The original members she granted them low level powers for her amusement, but after Tailor killed her they're powers didn't go away. They formed the Covenant a cult dedicated to ensuring the rebirth of Covenant. Bunch of crazed idiots and they've bothered my family for years since before I was born. Granddad was one of the founding members"

"So what do they want with Elle?" Will asked

"She's apart of there plan to cause the rebirth of Covenant" Warren said almost spitting out the name, Will quickly realized they were a source of anger for him "they have this breeding program designed to breed a class seven, the new Covenant. Mal's mum and dad were apart of it but him and his brother don't factor into there plan, Elle however…" he said looking over to a shadow that seemed thicker then it should "according to them she is to be the grandmother of the reborn Covenant. So every chance they get they try to kidnap her to force her to breed. They've tried a few times and have succeed more then once but we've always managed to get her back before it was too late"

Mal lifted his hand "shh he's waking up. If you're squeamish I suggest you turn around" With that he punched him square across the jaw so the chair the man was tied to was knocked to the ground. He woke up with a whimper, the gag stopped him from screaming, Mal gestured to the bookcase and with the man's jaw blood splattered across it "just a preview, trust me I can do so much more" He nodded to his brother Squall who picked up the chair and put it down normally, Mal got up close to the man so he was only a few inches away from his face he stared into the eyes of the man, he saw fear. Mal smiled, "you know who I am don't you? Oh this will make things so much easier"

Mal stood upright and started to roll up his sleeves. Seeing this Warren said "I'll have to ask everyone to leave. Me and Mal have done this before and we won't show you what's about to happen"

"What are you going to do?" Layla asked

Mal pulled out a marker and after ripping off the man's shirt started putting little marks over his chest. "You really don't want to know" Warren answered

The man's eyes were darting from each mark to the next. For those that didn't know what was going on they could tell by the anxious panic in the man's eyes that he did and it was scaring him "I'm going to have to get Principal Powers" Layla replied concerned for the man

"Go on then I know you have to, this won't take long" Mal replied and with a click of his fingers they were all propelled gently out of the room leaving Mal and Warren alone in the library with the man. "You can go if you like Warren. I can handle him by myself"

"Yeah I know but someone's got to stop you from doing more damage then you have to" Warren replied

Mal laughed "probably for the best" then his smile tightened and looked down at the man "let's get this party started, now you've probably read the dossier on me so you know what comes next but just to be sure here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to take off the gag and then ask you questions, every time you try lie or try to get help I'm going to tear open your flesh on one of those marks. I know pressure points so I can guarantee you with everyone the pain will increase but you will remain conscious. So do yourself a favor and be honest" Mal pulled off the gag "well let's start small, what's your name?"

"Archibald I'm an entry level member of the Covenant this was my first mission. I was to kidnap the girl called Elegy and bring her back to a halfway house then I would be relieved by a higher level operative" said Archibald quickly, tears streaming down his face and panic filling his eyes "that's all I know I swear"

Mal smiled it was altogether too easy "liar" he placed his hand on his chest "feel that constraining feeling on your heart? That's me, all I have to do is concentrate and your heart will collapse, that would be me being merciful. You're lying and here's how I know, they don't give gene tonics to entry level operatives, too easily stolen or misused. Nice try though, kudos" Mal gave a mock clap of congratulations

The man's face went straight "you'll never get the truth out of me, she will be reborn" Then Archibald's adams apple started to bob up and down like crazy

Mal shook his head and lifting his hand off of his chest clicked his fingers then held his hand open in front of his mouth. "Not so fast, you see your predecessor did that to us and he died, you won't be so lucky" a small bubble of redish liquid came out of the man's mouth and Mal threw it aside

"They're coming" Warren replied

Mal frowned "guess our fun is nearly over. If I wanted to I could continue and there's nothing they could do to stop me but I don't want to sink to your level. Besides I won't get anymore answers out of you so I'll stop" he sighed, "a shame really we could've had such fun"

With that he stepped back and watched as Will and Layla came through the door quickly tailed by Principal Powers who yelled "what is going on here!"

Mal and Warren were sitting in the Principal's office in front of her desk she was standing and looking out her large window. She spoke "though the original assault on the man was in defense of another and I understand that" she let that hang for a moment before turning around slowly and meaningfully "what you did after that however was completely uncalled for"

"Perhaps Principal Powers but I remember you also saying that my sister would not need me to do anything to protect her. That as long as she was at this school she would be safe and yet a member of the Covenant still managed to get inside and if it wasn't for Warren she would be in there clutches now. So tell me Principal Powers how did he get in exactly?" Mal asked agitated

She looked slightly dejected for a moment "we're not sure but security will be tightened I can assure you of that. We've never had to deal with the Covenant before we didn't know what we were in for"

"Well you do now," replied Mal then he closed his eyes in an effort to calm himself, "we can't go back to our house the Covenant will be waiting for us there"

"I'd suggest you stay with me but I don't think that would be much" Warren said

Mal smiled at his cousin "you're right but the thoughts appreciated," he rubbed his eyes he was getting so tired of it "Principal Powers could you ring the Commander and Jetstream, staying with them would probably be the best place at the moment. They've helped my family out before I'm sure they'll do it again"

Principal Powers looked shocked "you know them?"

"Yeah they rescued my sister the first time the Covenant captured her they said if we ever needed help again they'd be more then willing to lend a hand" he answered

She nodded "I'll call them immediately" then picking up her phone she dialed in a number and waited "hello Commander, it's Principal Powers from Sky High. No Will's fine this is about another student. Commander I doubt anyone could bully your son but no I have Maelstrom Battle here. He needs a place to stay and he said you offered to help him. Ok no problem," she turned to Mal, "he just has to ask Jetstream"

A few moments later she said "yes I'm still here. Ok very good, thank you Commander I really appreciate this" then she hung up the phone. "He said that you, your brother and your sister are more then welcome to stay with them. He said just go get on the bus with Will. I'll call him in and you can go immediately"

Mal and Squall arrived at Will's house "well this is my place" he said as he opened the door they were all greeted to the sight of Will's parents dressed in there superhero clothing.

"Ah Will an emergency has popped up in Tasmania something about a mutated rodent, anyway we have to go clean it up. We should be back by dinner but could you show Mal and Squall to the spare room and set them up. Good to see you again Mal I'm looking forward to you bringing me up to speed on everything…"

"Honey we have to go" said Jetstream hurrying her husband

"Yes honey, look you boys have fun and Mal if you could show Will a few moves give him a fresh perspective you know" said the Commander nudging Mal slightly then jumped into Jetstream's arms and they flew out the window.

"What did he mean by a fresh perspective?" Will asked Mal

"You have super strength, right?" Will nodded "well I'll help you out the same way I helped your dad but first you better show me the spare room so you don't get in trouble with your parents"

Will agreed and showed them the spare room they put there bags down and he quickly showed them to the training room which was a glorified gym packed with weights and other high tech fitness equipment. Mal looked around and nodded, "not much has changed really, your dad always said that there is no substitute for good old fashioned resistance training. You see your dad can bench press a jumbo jet but the problem is he's run out of things to lift. Basically he had no challenge left and he came to me for help" he picked up a pen and started to roll it across his fingers "I suppose you don't know what my power is"

Will shrugged "pen twirling?"

Mal laughed "that's funny, here catch" and he threw Will the pen. Up until that point Will had few regrets in his life, the biggest one was not realizing he was in love with Layla but now he could add another to the list, catching the pen. He caught it simply but it was anything but simple as he found himself struggling to hold the pen. He'd never felt something so heavy since before he got his super strength. For the first time in months he was struggling to lift something. "Struggling Will?" Mal asked walking up to the straining junior hero.

"What does it look like?" Will asked stress clearly showing on his face

Mal waved his hand through the air and Will instantly feeling the shift in weight threw the pen away. "After your dad helped me and my family out of a jam he called in a favor and came to me for help. He wanted to take his training to the next level but he simply couldn't find anything heavy enough to challenge him that would do permanent damage to the world if he tried to move it"

"So you make things heavier?" Will asked

He laughed "among other things. For people like you and your father basic resistance training isn't an issue. It's under what conditions that change everything" Mal pointed to a fifty pound barbell "I know that won't be a challenge to you but I want to show you something. Pick it up but properly like you would if you were lifting weights"

"Ok" Will said and grasping the barbell lifted it without effort

Nodding Mal clicked his fingers and all of a sudden it felt to Will that another one hundred and fifty pounds were added. "I can assure you the weight hasn't changed simply the conditions. Handle it" he finished smiling then walked out of the room leaving Will to his training.

"So what's our next move brother?" Squall asked

"At this point nothing, I'm hoping the Covenant will think again now that security will be tightened" Mal replied

Squall laughed "last time you said that we were in a high security prison under the direct eye of the Commander. They still took her and we had to break out that time, a whole lot more trouble then it was worth"

"Yeah but you must admit it was funny seeing the Commander try to chase after us on the roof" they both burst into laughter at that then after they calmed down Mal said "you are right though all respect for there good intentions but I don't think they're up to the task. With any luck though they'll show they're next move before we have to make one"

"I hate playing cards brother, especially with zealots" Squall replied

Mal smiled, "I think this is becoming more like chess then cards but your point is well taken. Let's rest tonight see what tomorrow brings, you should go to bed I'll check on Will"

"No problem brother, I think I'm going to need it," Squall started walking to the guest bedroom, "Elle's with Warren isn't she?"

Mal nodded "can't think of anyone better to protect her. Now go to bed"

Squall laughed "yes, mother"

The next day came without incident the trip to the school was quiet and peaceful. Will was nursing his strained arms while Layla tried her best to soothe his muscles. "I am sorry about that Will, I thought you were ready for it"

He groaned "my fault really I did ask for the same training as my dad. I just didn't realize he used to bench press planets"

"Well your father is the strongest being in the world and he does want it to remain that way at least until your ready" Mal replied "you still have a few years yet though so I wouldn't worry about it"

Will forced a smile "I try"

"Hey Layla how do you feel about going against me in Save the Citizen?" Mal asked changing the subject towards Will's girlfriend

She looked at him shocked "I abhor violence especially without reason besides you'd beat me flat"

"I'll be honest Layla I'm not sure if that's the case. Plant's have this habit of enduring and growing regardless of the conditions, so I'm curious as to how you'd go against me. Save the Citizen no striking just power against power, you try to save the citizen I'll try to stop you, how does that sound?"

"So no violence?" she asked intrigued

"None," Mal replied with a sincere smile

**Talk about your lack of updates :P Things have been pretty hectic for me between work and my book. Oh speaking of I have a page on deviant art if anyone is interested in taking a look vincents-child./ is the address. It's all original work on there, for the most part anyway :p Anyway hope I get to update soon, I have a few ideas for the next chapter beyond the obvious. That said, time for some fan service send me a message saying who you want to duel next. I always thought there wasn't enough in Sky High so perhaps I can appease some much wanted desires.**


End file.
